


Russet

by JohnRolfe



Series: Russet — Night in the Woods [1]
Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mental Instability, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnRolfe/pseuds/JohnRolfe
Summary: A story about Mae, Margaret Jannette Borowski.Her life under the purple rain.
Series: Russet — Night in the Woods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Russet

Hello.

I’ve tried writing an introduction/prologue about four times and couldn’t figure out what to properly say about this story or my intention behind it. But I’ll go ahead and try again one more time. 

I won’t be too stringent on grammar or any structure on this, but this is a necessity regardless before this story begins. 

This story is already complete. The entirety of this alternate universe/rewrite of the Night in the Woods original story is already finished, but is only now becoming written. However, new thoughts and ideas are created almost daily on my end as the author; I’ve unknowingly fallen madly in love with this concept, and as far as I’m concerned, leaving a story like this unfinished would be the actual death of me. 

This story is a take, or a re-write, to a degree, of the original Night in the Woods story by Alec Holowka/Scott Benson. This story’s center focus will be on Mae, full name Margaret Jannette Borowski. 

Her middle name is cannon only to this AU.

Why I’ve chosen to use these characters to express this story is, I think, purely preferential. I’ve fallen in love with the game the moment I’ve played, and even more so the second time I’ve played through and one-hundred-percent-ed the game. To this day, I still adore the characters and the game’s style and writing. *Maybe* it is unhealthy obsession? But I choose to view this story as a source of not only self therapy, but ultimate expression of something.. Too complex to even put into a prologue. This chapter is basically only to get my foot in the door started with posting on this story, since I’m also busy with irl things.

Yes, the intention of this chapter was to explain my reasoning for making this, but now mid-sentence do I realize how impossible it is to even summarize in a condensed chapter like this.

Perhaps in some intermission, or even at the very end of this series I will explain in much greater detail my choices for writing this story, and the drive behind it. 

This will be a series in three books:

Book 1 — Russet  
Book 2 — Starset  
Book 3 — Sunsea

There will be a supplemental story that will delve into a time-gap in the storyline not covered in either book 2 or 3. 

-I will not update this chapter to state which book it will be in-

This series will deal with a lot of mental trauma and stress, depression, anxiety/abandonment, overdosing/drug abuse, and other sensitive topics that have been left out of tag warnings to avoid spoilers, but the rating has been left as explicit to provide the adult theme to this story. There will be trigger warnings preceding any chapter deemed to have any in the author’s notes. 

The story will not end well.

Thank you for taking your time and interest in this. This is one of my most flaming passion projects right now, and I am incredibly eager to share this story with anybody curious to read. Do note; this is the first time I’ve written anything like this of this caliber, and chapters will likely take long periods of time to be created and posted. Feel free to scream at me in the comments for more, though. I’m very much eager to keep writing until my hands fall off. 

I love this story. I want you to love it, too.

—This story is dedicated to beauty. Because it can be found in everything. Even in tragedy.


End file.
